diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finders Keepers (Episode)
"Finders Keepers" is the Second Episode of the Thief. Description Text Get those pickpocketing fingers ready - this time, you're stealing for keeps. Rules You can keep enemy equipment after each fight. How To Unlock Unlock episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blight *Dagger (Starting equipment) *Nudgeblade *Pea Shooter *Poison Needle (Level 3 reward option) *Poison Slingshot *Rat *Staff Shields *Dodge *Iron Armor *Leather Armor Magic *Catastrophe *Detonator *Glass Cauldron *Healing Crystal *Lantern Items *Backstab *Bandage *Blender *Bump *Counterfeit *Crowbar (Level 3 reward option) *First Aid Kit *Hacksaw (Level 5 reward option) *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lockpick (Starting equipment) *Midnight Charm *Pickpocket *Skeleton Key (Level 5 reward option) *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "thief_finderskeepers" generator. Starting Equipment * Dagger * Lockpick Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell Counterfeit and 2 of the following items: ** Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Healing Crystal Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * 2 Upgrades Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. There is a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Blender, a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Rat, and an 80% chance of trading one of your items: **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Lockpick **Dagger * for one of her items: **Backstab **Blight **Catastrophe **Glass Cauldron * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm * and 1 of the following items: **Lantern **Last Stand **First Aid Kit **Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 5 Item It's a "normal" floor. There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Lockpick **Iron Armor **Blight **Detonator **Spatula **Nudgeblade * and one of these items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Lantern **Last Stand **First Aid Kit **Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss, which cannot be Drake. Trivia *The following enemies cannot be encountered: **Alchemist **Aurora **Mimic **Keymaster **Crystalina **Wisp Category:Episodes